


A Branch of Golden Bells

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Parrish formalize their relationship with Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Branch of Golden Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt clwilson2006 made in comment-fic. The prompt was, "SGA, Lorne/Parrish/Ronon, A traditional Satedan proposal." Also, we've jiggered with the SGA timeline a bit. 

Evan walks in with a bottle of champagne and a rueful smile.

"What's that for?" David asks.

Evan sets the bottle on the desk and leans in for a kiss.  "It's a present from Weir...for our anniversary."

It _was_ the third anniversary of David and Evan's marriage, and had passed without either man commenting on it.  They'd opened their relationship nearly a year ago, with Ronon sliding in like the puzzle piece they hadn't known was missing.  Neither David nor Evan considered himself as merely one half of a couple anymore. 

"That was...nice?" 

Evan smiles at David's slightly disgruntled expression and runs a soothing hand through his hair.  Taking a deep breath, he asks, "Have you ever thought of-"

"-having another ceremony with him?  Yeah."

"Me, too...  But I don't know the _first thing_ about-"

"-but Teyla would."

"C'mon.  I've got an idea."  Evan takes David's elbow and pulls him out of their quarters.

Evan's hunch is right, and they soon come upon Teyla walking along one of the lower corridors, bouncing Torren John in her arms to distract him from the pain of teething. 

"Major Lorne, Doctor Parrish.  It is very good to see you," she smiles warmly, pulling them each into an Athosian greeting.  "The only others I have met down here are Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay racing their cars.  To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Before Evan can respond, David turns his attention to the squirming child.  "May I?" 

Teyla shakes her head as the infant immediately stills in David's embrace.  Evan leans in close to fuss over them both, smiling as David presses a kiss to the child's forehead.  

"Have you two decided to have a child?  There are many women in my village who would be-"

"No!" Evan says quickly.  "No way."

"Not _yet_ , anyway" David says, grinning at Evan's discomfiture.  "But we are hoping you can help us with something."

Evan manages to stammer, "Wh-what at do you know about Satedan ceremonies?"

Teyla nods knowingly.  "I believe a trip to the settlement is in order.  You will meet Relanada, one of my oldest and dearest friends, for I am sure _she_ will be able to answer all of your questions."

~*~*~

Teyla excuses herself from an off-world mission, allowing the trio of conspirators to visit with Relanada without arousing Ronon's suspicions.  It takes another couple weeks and a trip to Sateda before they have everything they need.

Late one Sunday afternoon, after Ronon leaves for a run with Sheppard, Teyla joins them to help with last minute adjustments to their clothes.  She embraces them both and advises, "Evan, David.  Do not be nervous, for this is a joyous day." 

David lets out a tense breath and Evan shakes his hands to get rid of some tension.  "You ready?" he asks, enfolding David's hands in his own.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well, then," Teyla says, "I shall radio you when we are seated."  

"Teyla?" David calls as the door opens.  When she turns back, he blushes, glancing at Evan.  "Thanks."

Teyla gifts them with a fully satisfied smile, and leaves.

~*~*~

"I will _never_ get used to these," Rodney says as he sets his tray down, frowning at the neon-pink blob next to his turkey-ish.  "It tastes good, but I can't get over it looking like someone spiked the mashed potatoes with Pepto-Bismol."

" _Faux_ -tatoes, you mean," John corrects, watching Ronon steal Rodney's garlic bread. Ronon only chuckles at Rodney's glare and outraged, "Caveman!"

Teyla joins them, smiling at Ronon before sampling the cook's latest attempt at baked tava beans.

"What's up with you?" Ronon asks.

"I just think it is a beautiful day, Ronon.  Do you not?"  She hurries to change the subject.  "Except for this dish.  I seem to recall you predicting, John, that they could hardly make a worse effort than last time."

Halfway through their meal, a hush falls over the mess hall.  Teyla looks over her shoulder and sees Evan and David standing in the doorway.  Moments later, almost every eye turns from the pair, decked out in full Satedan formal dress, to Ronon.  

Spying Rodney frozen in shock, a forkful of pink mashed hovering just beyond his waiting mouth, Ronon turns around.  He catches sight of Evan and David and can't help his wicked grin.  Glancing at Teyla, whose smile betrays her part in this, he sits up straight and places his hands palms up in his lap.

David and Evan enter in step, arriving in front of the Satedan at the same time.  

Evan breaks the silence.  "Ronon Dex - warrior of Sateda, beloved of Malena.  I, Evan Lorne - soldier of Atlantis, beloved of David..."

"And I, David Parrish - scientist of Atlantis, beloved of Evan, come today, with your clan and kin to witness, to ask you to be our beloved..."

"To share our room, our goods, and our lives.  To be the third leg of our stronger structure."

While Evan finishes up the third part, David brings the plant out from behind his back, presenting it to Ronon as he stands up.  The only sound in the room is Rodney's faux-tatoes plopping onto the table, unnoticed.

Evan and David recite in unison, "If you will be our beloved, accept this _aerua_ _companis_ as a symbol of your past, our present, and our future."

Ronon plucks a bell-like flower and pops it in his mouth, before feeding one to Evan and another to David.  He pulls them into a three-way hug as they enjoy the sweet golden blossoms.  Hoots and applause erupt throughout the mess hall.

Elizabeth is at the table a moment later to give each man a hug.  "This is so _wonderful_ , gentlemen!  When is the ceremony?"  Sheppard casually reaches out and closes Rodney's mouth.  

Evan, David, and Ronon look at her in confusion, leaving Teyla to explain.  "Elizabeth, that _was_ the ceremony."  Teyla goes on to detail the meaning behind the Satedan garb, the recitation, and the plant, and Ronon's acceptance signified by his partaking of the plant and feeding the others.

"Well, then," Elizabeth stutters.  "I think this calls for a celebration!"

The party lasts to the wee hours of the morning, although the three guests of honor leave early to prepare for the week's leave they've been given by Sheppard and Weir.  Laying a hand on David's arm to halt the packing his Marvin the Martian boxers, Ronon reels him in while pulling Evan into their embrace, whispering, "Beloved."  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Day Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598879) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie)




End file.
